


Mind Games

by trappednightingale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt from Tumblr:<br/>"Reylo in the torture room. What would have happened if he had kept Rey as his prisoner a little bit longer. (;"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

She was breathing heavily as he backed away from her. She’d never even attempted to do anything like what she’d just done, never even knew she could access the Force like that, and yet here she was, panting and exhausted yet victorious over this man who’d obviously dedicated a good portion of his life to training in the ways of the Force.

Rey’s eyes flicked over the face of the man before her, a man who was barely more than a boy, really. She imagined him to be close to her own age, although she was admittedly a little foggy as to exactly how old she even was. Despite all the atrocities he’d committed, here and now he looked young and vulnerable. She might be the one physically restrained, but there was no question about who had the power in the situation.

“I’ve hit a nerve.” She said, her voice rough as she kept her attention focused on the beautiful boy in front of her. Because despite everything, she couldn’t deny that he was attractive. Not that it mattered right now. All that mattered was keeping him rattled. When he didn’t respond, she pressed harder.

“You want to run away.” It was a statement, not a question, and it caused something in his eyes to flicker dangerously. In a mere second, his face was mere centimeters away from hers, a fire in his eyes that caused something deep in Rey to react.

“Do not ever presume to know what I want.” There was danger in his voice, and her stomach twisted pleasantly despite the fear threatening to overwhelm her. 

Rey shifted forward slightly so she could tilt her chin in defiance. She could practically taste the anger and frustration coming off of Ren in waves and she knew she was close to…something. Something he was desperately trying to keep from her.

“I’ve been inside your mind. I know exactly what you want. What you fear. What you desire.” Rey narrowed her eyes at him, a silent challenge. “You want power, control. You want—”

He was the one who closed the distance, she was sure of that. Unfortunately, that was all she was certain of while her head began to spin as she found herself melting into the forceful and unexpected kiss. And there it was, that missing piece that slid into place as he pressed forward, causing the back of her head to hit the cold metal of the interrogation chamber. Her fingers twitched, she wanted to reach out, to either push him away or pull him closer, she wasn’t sure. Rey knew he was evil, knew he was the darkest thing she’d ever encountered, but she’d seen in his mind the vulnerability, the desperation. It wasn’t just power and control he wanted, it was something else entirely. 

She pulled away as best as she could, breaking the kiss and causing Ren’s eyes to fly open in alarm. His eyes were wild, full of a passion that she was certain was mirrored in her own eyes. He brought a hand up to her throat and she didn’t flinch, merely maintained eye contact as he gently pressed his fingers against her pulse point. He was wearing gloves, there was no way he could feel anything, but his eyes closed and she could see his breathing slowly evening out.

“I’m not done with you yet. You will tell me what you know.” Ren said quietly, his eyes opening again as he looked at her, a strange calm settling over his expression.

“I’ll tell you nothing, and you know that.” She retorted, still breathing heavily. 

“We shall see. We’re connected, you and I.” He raised a hand and shook his head as she opened her mouth to reply. “Don’t try to deny it, I know you feel it, too. You and I have only just begun to scratch the surface. You’ll soon know what true power feels like, and when you do, you’ll begin to seek it out. And you know I’m the only one who understands.” The hand on her throat shifted to gently cup her cheek. 

“I’m nothing like you.”

“You’re exactly like me. You’ll begin to see it, just wait.” He leaned forward and placed a fleeting kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet. “You just need time, that’s all. Don’t go anywhere.” Ren’s lips quirked up into a brief smile before he put his helmet back on, masking his expression. 

Rey stayed silent, even as he left. She wasn’t sure what happened, her head was still reeling, but she couldn’t deny that she’d felt that draw. She’d returned the kiss willingly, allowed herself to become lost in it for the briefest of moments despite being fully aware of exactly who she was kissing. 

There was something in Ren that called to her, and part of her wondered if there was a part of him that was still in the light, that could still be saved. Her thoughts were interrupted as her cell door opened and a storm trooper took his post at the doorway. There would be a time for analyzing Kylo Ren later. Now, she needed to plan her escape.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just meant to be a drabble but I already have people asking for more, so there's a possibility I might add a second chapter. We'll see where the Force takes me.


End file.
